Fairies
Overview Fairies are one of the most powerful creatures ever to exist. For some reason, Krista posseses some complete fairy ablities. She claims the only reason why is because she's the strongest fairy in the universe to ever exist. All fairies are immortal, unless if they become a compelete fairy too late. A fairy can make any person that they are related to, close friends with, and in a relationship immortal. Becoming A Fairy Incomplete Fairy Incomplete fairies have to have at least magical parents like Krista and Katniss' dad, who thus to be a spellmaster, also Kate who is a fairy. Complete Fairy There are three ways for an incomplete fairy to earn his/her form. Toddlers and Children, teenagers, and adults all have different ways to earn their form. Toddlers/Child Conquering his/her fears. Teens By making a person who doesn't believe in fairies actually believe them. Before Time Runs Out By saving somebody from your family, but with a dangerous sacrifice. Fairy Guaridan A fairy guardian is a fairy who has been a complete fairy for over five years. Guardian fairies must train with their assinged fairy, which is an incomplete fairy. The guardian must risk their life for their student. Appearance *Complete fairies can only appear on camera, mirrors, and film as their fairy forms. For example, when Katniss went to go look at her dress in the mirror, the mirror only showed her fairy form. *Some incomplete fairies can't appear only on camera. Child/Toddler Fairies The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two- or three-colour color schemes. The wings are very plain and small. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops and dresses. For accessories, there are gloves, chockers, and/or headwear. The shoes are flats. Teenagers Teenage fairies wear flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colorful wings that often have crystals hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are bright and are sometimes complicated. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewels. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. Adults The fairies clothing is more casual themed in this form than other forms. It mainly consists of stylized skirts and/or caprices with with knee high socks and boots or sandals (similar to what they wear regularly). The wings show images that could either relate to the power or power theme. They all also obtain a type of wrist accessory. Powers *Superhuman Speed (only complete fairies) *Superhuman Strength (only complete fairies) *Superhuman Hearing *Healing *Flight (only in complete fairy form) *Immortality (only complete fairies) *Mind Control *Telekenesis *Shooting out their special powers (certain fairies) Weaknesses *'Weakness'-Incomplete Fairies become weak, because they are dying, from their sixteen years of supposed to transforming into a complete fairy. *'Vampire Venom/Bite'- If a fairy is bitten my a vampire he/she will only have a year to live.through,they could extend their live by drinking cure for curses as well as dippin themself in the oracle of the sun healing water *'Dizziness '- Fairies can become dizzy very easily. *'Rain'- When in fairy form, a complete fairy can't fly. Notable Incomplete Fairies *Krista Notable Complete Fairies *Katniss *Sharidan *Vinessa *Kate *Quinn *Kristine *Gia *Head Council Member Mae Perry *Assginment Council Member Bridgit Howard *Training Council Member Jason McDonald *Guardidan Assigner Member Nathan Toro Category:Species Category:Fairies Category:Krista Category:Katniss Category:Sharidan Category:Vinessa Category:Kate Category:The Lair Family Category:Creatures Category:Undead Creatures